Change and Adapt
by Sergeant Daniel
Summary: With the disappearance of their parents, 18 year old Lori must take care of her siblings. However after a mental breakdown, Lincoln learns the truth and offers to help. Watch how their relationship changes and adapts as they work together to take care of their siblings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. I've recently finish watching all of the episodes of the Loud House so far. And I love it. Anyway this story came to me while I was thinking what I could do. For I wanted to read story in which it focuses more on Lincoln and Lori relationship. So I decided to do this. Hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. Special Shout-out to The Unknown Twinkie for helping me proof-read this story.**

 **Summary: With the disappearance of their parents, 18 year old Lori must take care of her siblings. However after a mental breakdown, Lincoln learns the truth and offers to help. Watch how their relationship changes and adapts as they work together to take care of their siblings.**

 **Rating: T (might change)**

 **Change and Adapt the Loud House**

It is a normal day in the Loud House. Lori, who is busy keeping the house from falling apart, was currently watching her siblings. For their parents were at Mr. Louds work office for a mini-conference. So being the eldest at the age of 18, it fell to her to do what she always do.

"LOLA! LANA! STOP YOUR HOUSE-ROUGHING RIGHT NOW!"

Yelling at her sibling to strike fear into their little lives. The twins, beauty pageant Lola Loud and tomboy Lana Loud, were busy fighting with each other. Because of all of the loud ruckus they were making due to their fighting, they couldn't hear Lori yelling at them.

"THAT WAS YOUR FAULT LOLA!" Lana yelled while punching her sister in the chest and trying to block her kicks.

"LIAR! IT WAS ALL YOU!" Lola yelled kicking her sister in the legs while trying to block her punches.

Lori, who was losing her temper control by the minute, decided to put the end of the fighting. Once and for all. Heading upstairs Lori walked passed two of her other sisters, who were already heading down the stairs. The rocker musician Luna and the Jokester Luan. Both who immediately got out of Lori's warpath. They both then turned towards the fight that Lola and Lana were in.

Luna and Luan both reached the bottom step, right when Lola and Lana started to move their fight into the dinning room.

"LET GO OF ME!" Lola yelled.

"NO! YOU LET GO!" Lana yelled.

While watching the fighting intensify, both Luna and Luan were thinking if they should get involved. The front door to the house opened up, reviling several more of the Loud siblings. Lisa the genius put Lily the baby down on the ground, who then started walking away towards the family couch. The second oldest of Mr. and Mrs. Loud Leni the airhead who was standing right next to Lincoln the only brother.

"Hey Luna, Luan, what is going on here? And where is Lori?" Lincoln asked as he walked in the house with his siblings.

In the background they could hear the twins fighting. What exactly they were fighting over is anyone's guess. Cause Lola and Lana tend to fight over petty things. The fact that Lori was suppose to watch over the house and was currently not present, is what caught everyone's attention more than the twins. Even though everyone could hear some glass breaking.

"Well it looks like they're catching a _break_. Hahahaha!"

Everyone just sighs at Luan's joke before Luna spoke up in her British accent. "Well Luan and I were upstairs when we heard some commotion. So we came downstairs to figure out what was going on. Only we ran into Lori who is on her warpath."

This cause Lincoln to start thinking. Usually when Lana and Lola got into a fight it was quickly resolved. Granted Lori was always on top of them when they fought. Maybe if Lincoln could figure out what made the twins fight in the first place, he could resolve this.

" _I know how to fix this."_

The mysterious voice cause everyone to jump and yell in surprise. Turning around towards the voice, everyone noticed their Goth sister Lucy.

"Lucy how long were you behind us?" Lincoln asked.

Lucy just stared at everyone through the bangs that covered her eyes. After a moment of silence she answered. "I was always behind you. In fact I was with you guys for the last hour."

Lincoln put his finger to his chin thinking back to the last hour. Leni took him, Lisa, Lily and Lucy to the store. And now as he is thinking about it, Lincoln did remember picking a can of Alpha-Chews Soup. Only to drop the can as Lucy's face was there very suddenly.

"Now that I think about, you _were_ with us at the store."

"Wow, Lucy you can turn invisible?" Leni asked or stated.

This cause Lincoln to cover his eyes at Leni's remark. However, that didn't seem to get the message across to her…at all. Lucy just gave a loud "Sigh," before speaking.

"Don't sweat it you guys. I have an immunity built up towards the pain of your forgetfulness towards me."

Everyone just stared at Lucy for a minute in silence. After which Lucy took out a piece of paper. "I have written a sad dark poem about. Want to hear it?"

This caused everyone to get a little nervous. And so it was Lincoln who pretty much spoke for everyone. "Now is not a good time Lucy. We'll hear it another time ok?" Lucy just sighs before replying "Ok." This caused everyone to slightly regain their posture and sigh in relief just as Lola and Lana fighting got more intense. Which caught the attention of Lincoln, who remembered that Lucy said that she knew how to fix this.

"So Lucy, you said you knew how to fix the fight between Lola and Lana correct?" Lucy nodded and Lincoln continued his thoughts. "So Lucy how do we fix this?"

Just as Lucy was about to answer, Lola and Lana came to where their sibling were standing. Once they came in still fighting with one another, they unknowingly pulled in Lucy into the scuffle. This caught all of the siblings by surprise. It took Lincoln a second to recover before stepping in to try and rescue Lucy. "Lola! Lana! Stop fighting!" However, Lincoln's plea went unheard as he too was pulled into the scuffle.

"Whaaa!" Lincoln yelled.

Luna, quickly grabbing hold of Lincoln's hand saying "Hold on bro. I got ya." Luna's effort was useless as she too went in. This cause Lincoln and Luna to now fight for survival. "Whoa!" Luan started. "It looks like they got _scuffleborded_. Haha!" A random arm reached out and grabbed Luan, causing her to join the fight. The remaining Loud sibling started to run for their lives. Unfortunately it was too late for them. One by one the rest of them minus Lily were dragged into the now full fledge brawl of the Loud siblings.

"OW!"

"HEY! NO BITING!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

"STOP PUNCHING ME!"

Soon, however, the brawl came to an end when everyone hear the all to familiar whistle sound. "TWEEEEET!" Followed by a rage filled voice that too was all to familiar to the Loud siblings. "Loud family fall in line RIGHT NOW!" One by one everyone stood side by side. With the oldest sibling next to the stairs followed by the rest of the family down to the youngest. The family pets also fell in line right next to Lily. Stomping down the stairs was none other than Lori. All dressed up in her black boots, military jean shorts, green shirt, jacket, sunglasses and whistle. In her hand was a clip board, though no one was really sure what was written on it. Only one thing was going through everyone's mind. "We're screwed."

Lori started to walked up and down in front of the line. Watching closely at the faces of her siblings. Stopping in front of Lola, Lori watched as her sister tensed up. She then open her mouth to speak. "Alright Loud family," Lori started. "When I call out your name, I expect you to respond. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Everyone stated.

"Good." Lori continued to inspect her siblings. Thinking on who to inspect first. " _Before I get to the bottom of Lola and Lana's fight, I first need to figure out what caused everyone to joined it."_ Lori's eye's fell first on Luan's. So hoping that the comedian would spill the beans, she will be the first.

"Luan."

Luan stood straight and responded. "Yes, Lori?" Lori just glared at Luan, causing her to gulp in nervousness. However, Lori just ignore Luan's statement and went on without missing a beat. "Luan, I want you to tell me what happen here." Luan nervously smiled and said "It looks like I was the _first_ to be picked. Hahaha!" Lori stared menacingly at Luan and said "No jokes! Just tell me. What. Happened. Got it!?" Luan nodded heavily just incase Lori was going to punish her.

"Good. So Luan, what happened?"

"Well," Luan started. "Luna and I were upstairs when we heard some ruckus happening downstairs. So We came down and saw the twins were fighting. Lincoln and the others got home a few seconds later and so we stood around and talked."

Lori put out a hand and stopped Luan. "Alright, Luan that's enough talking for now." Luan just smiled weakly and watched as Lori moved down towards her left. Slowly, while eyeing everyone in the line, Lori was debating who to asked next. Stepping in front of Lincoln, Lori started to question him.

"Lincoln, what happen here?"

Lincoln was a bit shocked. For he had hoped that Leni or Luna would be the ones to be answer the questions. After all he doesn't know anything. All he knows, is from what he saw the minute he walked in the front door and what Luna and Luan told him. Other than that he knows nothing about Lola and Lana's fight. But the seriousness on Lori's face told him, "Come clean and I won't punish you." So Lincoln did just that.

"Well, Leni, Lucy, Lisa, Lily and I went to the store. We were there for an hour and came back. Once we came back home Lola and Lana were already fighting. And somehow or another Lucy was pulled into their fight. I tried to grab hold of her and I was pulled in as well. Eventually all of us were fighting with each other."

Lori went through the information in her mind. Once it was processed she replied "Thanks Lincoln I will use the information you gave me wisely." With that she walked down the line, to which Lincoln let out a sigh of relief.

Stopping in front of Lola, Lori turned to face her. Lola cringed at the fact that Lori stopped in front of her. Slowly she looked up towards her sister face. Seeing a stern look on Lori's face caused Lola to have a tingling sliver going up her spine. Looking down at her sister, Lori open her mouth to speak.

"Lola, answer me this. What were you and Lana arguing about?"

Lola eyes went wide and froze up. Her mind went blank, as she was trying to figure out what to say. Does she lie her way through? Of course this is Lori for Pete's Sake. She could easily get the truth from her if she wanted to. So what would be the best case scenario for Lola? The answer is simple…lie your heart out.

"Well…you see…Lana broke mom's birthday vase!" Lola said pointing at Lana.

Lana was shocked. How could Lola just put the blame on her? True, she picked up the vase, but that doesn't mean that she broke it. Lana opened her mouth and replied. "Liar! It was you who…" Lana was cut off by Lori who put up her hand.

"Lola what happen?"

Lola put her hand under her chin and said "Well Lana and I were looking for something. And I saw Lana picking up mom's vase. I told her to put it down. She did and came over to me and said "You are not the boss of me. If I want to pick something up I'll pick it up!" I was mad and I shoved her and she ran into the stand where mom's vase was and it fell and broke. Lana then tried to place the blame on me and we fought."

"Is that what really happen Lola?"

Lola stared at Lori for a second before answering "Yes it is."

Lori looked back and forth between Lola and Lana. Lana had a look that if it could kill, Lola would be dead. And Lola had the same smug look that everyone is used to see. Of course, Lori knew that Lana's side was going to be different than Lola's. Lori turned to Lana and said "Lana, what's your side?"

Lana turned away from Lola and said "Well, Lola and I were looking for something to use for a school project. I thought about using mom's vase as a reference until I thought of something better to use. Lola told me to put it down, so I did. Then I went over to her and told her "I want to use mom's vase for school." Lola then told me she was going to use it instead. I told her that I was going to use it and that she needed to find something else. She got mad and then she pushed me."

"Is that what really happen Lana?

Lana crossed her arms and said "Yes it is."

Lori thought about what her twin sisters told her. Of course it's hard to really determined who was telling the truth. For both stories have similar facts about how the fighting got started. But unless someone confess there wasn't mush she could do. And so instead of punishing either Lola and Lana, she came up with the only way possible. Punish everyone equally. Lola and Lana for arguing and breaking their mother's vase in the process. Leni because she took everyone else to the store, without her permission. Lincoln, Lucy, Lisa and Lily for going with Leni. So they were going to be punished but not as harshly as Lola and Lana. Luna and Luan were going to be punished because she didn't even knew that they were home until passing them on the stairs. And the best way to punish everyone was to ground them.

"Lola and Lana, I want you to go pick up the broken pieces of mom's vase and put them on the dinning room table. Then you are to go upstairs into you room and write mom an apology note. Then I want you to stay there until mom and dad gets back home. Dismissed"

Lola and Lana both sadly nodded before slowly walking away to grab the broom. Turning back towards the others Lori just said "As for the rest of you. You're all grounded until mom and dad get back. Go to your rooms and don't come out."

Hearing this everyone started to protest. And the protest continued until Lori silence it with your whistle. Shutting everyone up.

TWEET!

"QUIET!" Lori yelled."

Regaining her composure Lori started speaking. "The reason I'm grounding you guys is because of the following. Leni, Lincoln, Lucy, Lisa and Lily. You all left without permission and I didn't know where you were. If you want to go somewhere that's fine, but I need to know where you are going because I am responsible for you." Lori looked over to Luna and Luan and continued. "Luna and Luan, you are grounded for not telling me you were home. If it wasn't for the fact that I had to go upstairs to grab my cloths I wouldn't have known you were home. Also," Lori paused and looked at everyone. "you are all grounded for fighting."

More protest started before Lori quickly ended it by yelling "UPSTAIRS NOW!" Lori's anger could be seen by everyone. So fearing for their lives they all ran upstairs and the last thing Lori heard from them was the sound of closing doors. Seeing as how that's was everyone, Lori was about to go downstairs to the basement to do some laundry. Until the sound of a ball bouncing was coming from outside. Walking to the window Lori saw her sister Lynn shooting some hoops with a basketball.

Lori sighed seeing Lynn outside. For she was the only one not punished. So not to have her gloat at everyone for being punished, she decided that a short punishment in being sent to her room will save her from getting ganged up on by the rest of her siblings. Lori knows that Lynn will hate her for now, but she'll make it up for her when she gets the chance. But for now a "punishment" was in order.

"LYNN! COME INSIDE NOW!"

Lynn, who was currently working on her basketball skills, hear Lori calling her. For what she doesn't know. After all, she knows about the ruckus from inside, because she could hear Lola and Lana's fight from out here. But it doesn't mean that she knows the reason. So, instead of going inside immediately she decided to yell back at Lori.

"Why? I didn't do anything!"

Lori, who was leaning out of the window, just replied "Because as of this minute everyone is confined to their rooms until both mom and dad are home."

Lynn was about to open her mouth to reply, but closed it once she saw Lori's face. She wasn't going to be defied. Lori was in a bad mood and Lynn could tell. Super disappointed, Lynn just sighed heavily and reluctantly walked back towards the house. Very slowly. Once she walked in the house she stated with a grumpy look on her face. "Why do I have to be inside!? I didn't do anything wrong."

Lori just stared at Lynn and said "You can blame your siblings. I tried to be fair but now I have to punish everyone. Including you," Lori said pointing her finger at Lynn. "So march up the stairs right now.

Lynn angrily stomped up the stairs cursing everyone under breath. With all of her siblings in their rooms, Lori went downstairs and started to do some laundry.

 **-** _ **Two hours later-**_

"Kids. We're home."

Every one of the Loud children (minus Lori,) poked their heads out of their rooms before rushing towards the stairs. Quickly they ran that they ended up running into each other before tumbling down the stairs. Once hitting the bottom of the stairs, the children quickly rushed to their parents hugging their legs while speaking over each other. Of course their parents couldn't understand them since they were drowning each others out.

"Now, now kids," Mrs. Loud started hushing her children. "I can tell you have a story to tell. But before you tell it your father and I need to tell you all something very important. So if you would all move into the living room and sit on the couch, that would be very much appreciated."

The Loud children all looked at each other. Each of them could tell from their parents faces that this is serious. So, quickly each of the Loud siblings got up and moved from the front door towards the couch. As they were walking Mrs. Loud spoke to them some more. "We'll be right there kids. Your father and I just need to start making dinner." Mrs. Loud then looked at Lori and said "Lori, Dear, would you come help your father and I with dinner?" Lori, who was currently standing next to Lincoln, with a look of confusion just looked towards everyone while shrugging. She then followed her parents towards the kitchen. Of course, as their parents went into the kitchen somebody started to pick on one another.

"Lola, you can't take that seat. It's mine spot."

Lola just crossed her arms and just braggingly stated with her eyes closed. "Well tough Lana, I was here first. So loser and weep."

Lana just grit her teeth together and shoved Lola right off the couch. Lola landed on the floor with a _THUD!_ At the same time Lana started to laugh at her sister. "Hahaha! Serves you right! Oof!" Lana was suddenly pushed off the couch and landed right on top of Lola. Slowly getting up, Lana angrily turned towards everyone else. "Alright! Who pushed me off the couch!?" Laughter struck the air as Lynn was now siting in the spot where Lola and Lana once were sitting, despite how briefly it was. Lynn just continued to laugh as she looked at Lana. Of course this made Lana mad, that she went and stood on the arm of the couch next to Lynn. "Lynn, why in the world would you push me out of my spot?" Lana said pointing her finger at her.

Lynn just smiled and said, "Come on Lana lighten up. I was just showing my love towards you. And besides this isn't your spot anymore. After all, once you get out of your spot without calling it, it no longer is called yours."

Lynn didn't have anytime to react, cause the moment after she stop speaking Lana jumped on her. A fight has erupted on the couch. Lola decided to take this time to get her spot on the couch back. So she went behind Lynn and the moment Lana jumped on her, Lola pushed them both off the couch. When Lynn and Lana both hit the ground, they both looked up at their laughing sister. "I believe you both meant to say that this spot belongs to me." Lola said tauntingly. This of course caused Both Lynn and Lana to jump on Lola. And once again others of the Loud family members got dragged into the fight.

Lori, Mr. Loud, and Mrs. Loud eventually walked into the room. Of course the minute they beheld the fighting, Mr. and Mrs. Loud just slightly sighed. After all they aren't the Loud house without some short of commotion going on. Lori on the other hand was furious. For she had to stop a similar fighting several hours ago. So, Lori grabs her whistle and blew into it very hard.

"TTWWWEEEEEEETT!"

The fighting ceased and everyone turned to the sound of the whistle. There, standing a few feet away, was their parents and a very angry Lori. Quickly as they can everyone got settled onto the couch. Now it doesn't matter who sat where. All that matters is not to suffer Lori's anger and if their only defense was to settle down and behave, then by God they will use that defense until the last breath. Assuming that they could live long enough to even come up with something much better.

Once Mr. and Mrs. Loud saw that their children were settled, Lucy, Lola, Luan, Lincoln were to the right side on the couch, with Lucy and Lola on the laps of Luan and Lincoln. At the other side of the couch on the left sat Lana, Lynn, Lisa, Lily and Luna. Lana sitting on the arm of the couch, with Lynn and Luna sitting next to each other and Lisa and Lily on their laps. Leni, of course, was sitting right smack in the middle of the two sides.

Turning to Lori Mrs. Loud said "Lori go sit on the couch as well."

Lori silently obeying her mother and walked over to the couch. Sitting on the arm of the couch right next to Lincoln. Making sure no more funny business will go on, Mr. and Mrs. Loud looked around at their children. Once they saw that no one was doing anything, they went on with their business.

"Alright kids, you mother and I have something to tell you. So please try and restrain yourself until we done. Alright?"

Lincoln and his sisters (minus Lori,) started to look around at each other. Confused at this sudden family meeting they silently asked each other 'Do you know what's going on?' And once they were getting the 'I don't know' looks from each other, they faced back towards their parents. Mrs. Loud, once seeing everyone's faces, cleared her throat before speaking.

"Kids, your father and I are going on a business trip."

This caused everyone to yelled, "WHAT!?" Before speaking over each other only to grow silent under Lori's glare. Lori's action didn't go unnoticed by her mother, but didn't say anything about it. Instead she continued to explain the situation to her children. "Now, kids. I know this is very sudden…"

"You bet it's sudden!" Lynn yelled while Luna and Lisa tried to calm her down. She however, refused to not be heard. "How long have you two know? When are you leaving? How long are you going to be gone? And who's going to be in charge?"

Mrs. Loud just stood calmly and answered Lynn's questions. "Well Lynn, we are going to be gone for about two weeks."

"WHAT!"

Mrs. Loud held up a hand silently saying to her children "Let me Finish." So everyone settled down to let their mother speak. "As for when we are leaving," Mrs. Loud continued. "We are leaving first thing tomorrow morning. I know that this is sudden, but your father didn't know until we got to the conference. The bright side, is that this will mean that your father gets a pay raise." Hearing this caused everyone to feel more supportive for their parents decision. Lincoln raised his hand to speak. His mother saw Lincoln raise his hand and called on him. "Yes, Lincoln?"

"Umm," Lincoln started. "Who is going to be watching us while you and dad are away?"

Mrs. Loud smiled and gently answered, "Lori is going to watch you guys."

Lincoln and the others stood in silence for a moment letting what their mother said sink into their brains. Once processed they all yelled out the same thing.

"WHAAAAT!"

 **A/N: And there, that's the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. I noticed something interesting while I was writing this story. I noticed that everyone in Lincoln's family, except for him, have four letter names. Here's a the names in order from oldest to youngest. Lynn Sr., Rita, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily and then there's Lincoln. Crazy huh?**

 **Anyway I hope you loved this first chapter. And Like I stated before this story is going to be centered and focus around Lori and Lincoln. Mostly because I love both Lori and Lincoln and I do love their relationship. Lori for being the Oldest and Lincoln for being the only boy in a house full of girls. So yeah. I'll get the next chapter up soon. Until**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad everyone liked this story. I'll go back and fix some of my grammar and spelling mistakes as I see them. And depending on how this story goes will determine wither or not the rating will change. For now it'll be rated T. Now, I don't know how long this going to be. So don't asked. So without further due, the second chapter folks. Enjoy.**

 **Summary: With the disappearance of their parents, 18 year old Lori must take care of her siblings. However after a mental breakdown, Lincoln learns the truth and offers to help. Watch how their relationship changes and adapts as they work together to take care of their siblings.**

 **Rating: T (might change**

 **Change and Adapt**

 **Chapter 2**

It was after dinner and after the big announcement their parents made. During which everyone (minus Lori,) had voiced their outrage about their parents decision. None of it had nothing to do with their actual leaving. Instead it was more towards the fact that Lori was going to watch over them instead of someone else. And to everyone that means hell for the next two weeks with Lori the Monster.

"Mom, you've got to get someone else to watch us."

Lincoln was currently in his parents bedroom watching them pack. At the same time, he's trying to convince his mother that Lori watching them is a bad idea. Cause everyone knows what life is like when Lori is left in charge. Strict rules and confinement until mom and dad get home. Those were the rules. Of course last year fiasco of rebellion against Lori, to which Lincoln was put in charge, which didn't exactly go how Lincoln wanted it, flashed through his mind. So far his parents didn't know about that incident, and if they did they hadn't said anything about it. But Lincoln wasn't going to be telling them right there and then.

Mrs. Loud continued to pack her suitcase while listening to her son ramble on. So far he made some decent points, however they done little to change her mind. "I'm sorry Lincoln, but to be honest it's hard to find someone at the last minute. Besides Lori is 18 and even though she is preparing to go to collage, doesn't mean she can't watch you and your sisters."

Lincoln looked down towards the ground, in regret on asking too much from his parents. That and Lincoln knows that his parents are right. Lori being the eldest has the skills to watch over everyone. Not only that but the only one capable to really handle the chaos known as the Loud House. Pop-Pop, despite having tons of energy, lives a bit away to take care of them. Also no one else really wants to watch over the children of Mr. and Mrs. Loud. Cause in the past when they had other babysitters, the Loud children always tend to scare them off. Except for Miss. Boat, to this day Lincoln doesn't know what really happen to her. Cause she just vanished from sight leaving nothing behind but a sweater and a pair of glasses.

"I know mom," Lincoln said lowly.

Mrs. Loud seeing the low look on Lincoln's face, slightly sighed. "Listen Lincoln," Kneeling down Mrs. Loud lifted Lincoln's face towards hers. "I know that Lori can be a bit of a pain." This cause a smile to grow on Lincoln's face. Seeing this cause Mrs. Loud to smile as well. She continued, "But I want you know promise me that you'll listen to Lori, ok?"

Lincoln nodded and replied "Ok."

Mrs. Loud kissed Lincoln on the forehead. "And help around the house. Don't leave it all to Lori just because she is in charge."

Lincoln nodded and said "I will mom."

"Good." Mrs. Loud got up and shooed Lincoln out of the bedroom. "Now, go and get ready for bed. You to wake up early to help your father load the taxi." With that Lincoln walked out of his parents bedroom and started walking to the stairs.

While walking towards the stairs, Lincoln passed by Luna and Lisa. The two sisters were currently watching a science program about how music affects the brain. It wasn't something Lincoln was really interested in, so he didn't really bother pay attention. All he heard while going up the stairs was how music helps improve creativity. Lincoln mind of course is currently thinking about something else. The main thing on Lincoln's mind was about his parents leaving the house for two weeks.

Even though Lincoln is very supportive of the things that his family does, it doesn't mean that he agrees with everything. Lincoln of course, is very happy that with this business trip his father would get a better pay. He is old enough to know how the world works and how getting a higher paying job is better. Lincoln however, doesn't want his parents to go. Mostly because they've never been away for any more than one day. So to him it would feel like the house is incomplete.

Lincoln was lost in his thoughts that he didn't realized that he walked into the bathroom. A light yelp removed Lincoln from his thoughts and brought him to his surroundings.

" _Lincoln?_ "

Lincoln flinched at the voice. Looking up, Lincoln saw Leni with foam covered mouth and a toothbrush in her hand with the faucet running. Nervously and slowly Lincoln walks out of the bathroom. "Sorry Leni, I didn't mean to barged in here." Leni just smiles and says "It's ok. You were looking at the floor why? Is the floor sinking?"

Lincoln just smiled, for if any of his sisters could help him feel better it's Leni. And it's not just because her head is full of air. It's because she tries her best to help out her family. "No Leni the floor isn't sinking. I was just lost in my thoughts."

"Oh," Lincoln watched as Leni is struggling to think of what else to say. "You know Lincoln," Leni said. "I believe I know where a road map is. Do you want me to get it so you won't get lost in your thoughts again?"

Lincoln shook his head and said, "No it's alright Leni. I'm just going to head into my room and get ready for bed."

Leni smiled and waved as . "Ok." Then she added, "Hmm, I feel like I forgot something." The moment she said this the bathroom sink flooded and water started to flow over the sides. Lincoln was going to his bedroom when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eyes. Turning to his left, he noticed that Lucy was currently doing a séance with Lynn. So he decided to listen in on the conversation.

"Come on Lucy, please tell me that I'll win the championship this year."

Lucy posture didn't change as she tried to summon the spirits. "Lynn you have to be patient, for the spirits don't like to be rushed."

Lynn groan in frustration. She was only doing this because Lucy tends to know things before anyone else…to a point. Like the time they went to the national park, and Lucy predicted everyone's future. Even though it wasn't what everyone thought they still came true none the less. Which is why Lynn is coming to her 9 year old sister.

"Alright Lynn, the spirits have given me the answer."

Lynn and Lucy sat in awkward silence for several minutes. "Well?" Lynn asked. Lucy continued to sit there and stare at Lynn as she opened her mouth to speak. "The spirits told me that you should stop doing sports and go into comedy." Lynn was shocked at this information. Not only shocked but she is starting to get angry. After all she sucked in her pride to come to Lucy to ask the so called "Spirits" for an answer.

" _You realized that was a joke right?_ "

Lynn was brought out of her thoughts and looked at Lucy. "What did you say?" Lucy said "Sigh," before answering Lynn. "It was meant to be a joke. I was trying to ease your stress." Lucy took note that Lynn wasn't amused at all so she decided to answer her sisters question. "The Spirits are telling me."

"Yes?" Lynn is slowly leaning closer to her sister as she could. Cause she needs really wanted to know.

"They are telling me that you Lynn…" Lucy took a pause to look at her sister. Lynn was sweating as she was holding her breath. So Lucy decided to finish up here, cause she was tired and wanted to go to bed. "Just need to keep on practicing. That is how you will win the championship."

Lynn was dumbstruck at Lucy's fortune. What could she say? Lynn was so focus on getting specific details like paint a sign or build a shrine or sacrifice a lamb or anything that involved doing something out of the ordinary. If she wanted advice to keep on practicing she'd have gone to Lincoln or Luna. Frustrated, Lynn angrily sighed. "You know I thought the "Spirits" would give me some better advice. Not doing something that I am already going. You know what forget it. I'm going to bed." With that Lynn stormed off towards the bathroom to take a shower before bed.

Lincoln, who watched the whole thing, walked over towards Lucy. "Hey Lucy, what's going on?" Lucy hearing Lincoln speak, looked up and answered. "Oh, hi Lincoln. Lynn wanted me to tell her fortune but I believe she was skeptical when she asked me. Which is why It went the way it did." Lincoln just nervously laughed before replying. "Uh, yeah skeptical. That must be it. So what was it about?"

Lucy waited a few seconds before answering Lincoln. "You should know. After all you were watching us." Lincoln hung his head down in shame. After all he usually don't ease drop on people conversation. Scratch that, he usually did. Like the time in which he eased dropped on his parents conversation about his dad's ties. Due to what he heard during the conversation he assumed they were talking about him and his sisters. So that was just one of many things he'd eased dropped on.

"So Lincoln," Lincoln turned his attention to Lucy as she continued to speak. "What can I do for you?"

Lincoln was taken back at the question. So he started to slowly leave the room. "Oh, nothing Lucy. I was just curious on what you and Lynn were up to. I would love to do something with you but I gotta go to bed. Since mom and dad wants me up early." With that Lincoln quickly slipped out of Lucy's room and started to head to his bedroom. Once reaching his bedroom Lincoln got inside and got ready for bed. After turning off the light Lincoln laid in bed for a few minutes thoughts storming his mind, before long sleep got a hold of him. So Lincoln fell asleep with his parents trip being the last thing in his mind.

 _ **-The next morning-**_

Early the next morning Lincoln woke up at 5:30 o clock. Groggily he got dressed, then he left his room and started to head to the restroom. On his way he noticed that something was cooking downstairs. So with his mind no longer on the bathroom he went downstairs to grab something to eat. Even though it's still early it's a school day. Once downstairs, Lincoln walked into the kitchen hoping to see his mom cooking the delicious smelling breakfast, only to see Lori standing there cooking.

"Lori?"

Lori Looked up from the stove and saw Lincoln. "Morning Lincoln."

Lincoln just look at Lori in confusion and said "What are you doing up so early?"

Lori turned the heat on the stove down, to let the pot simmer. Then she started walking to the refrigerator before answering Lincoln. "I'm making breakfast. See anyone else in the kitchen making breakfast?"

Lincoln just stood and watched as Lori continued to make breakfast. Looking around he noticed the absent presence of his parents. "Uh…Lori, where are mom and dad? Aren't they up yet?" With sigh of relief, Lori closes the oven door and set the timer. Then she turned towards Lincoln, who is just sitting down at the kids table in the kitchen. Grabbing a cup of freshly brewed coffee, Lori sat down as well before answering Lincoln's question.

"Yeah, they are up. They're just going some last minute packing."

Lincoln silently made an "oh" with his mouth. But if their parents are up then why is Lori making breakfast? "Um, Lori?" Lori was taking a small drink of her coffee so she just "Hmm," while looking up at her brother. Lincoln caught this and went ahead with his question. Since it's just the two of them right now, any sort of conversation is better than awkward silence. "Why are you making breakfast? I mean mom and dad should be out in a few minutes, so why take the time to make breakfast?"

Lori just smiled before lifting her cup off the table. "Because," she said as she continued. "I want to do something nice for mom and dad. Plus, since I'm going to be babysitting you all for the next two weeks, I might as well start now."

Lincoln took a look at the stove and notice all of the things that Lori had cooked. Bacon were sitting off to the side on the kitchen counter. With waffle's and pancakes and maple syrup right next to them. On the stove he could smell some brown sugar and maple oatmeal. Lincoln could also smell some biscuits cooking in the oven. Looking at all of the food made Lincoln stomach growl in hunger. This of course made Lincoln blush from embarrassment, while Lori just sighs. She then tilt her head to the left saying "Go ahead Lincoln. Help yourself."

"Thanks Lori."

With that Lincoln left the table to grab his food. Lori just smiles to herself as she continued to drink her coffee. Lincoln returned to the table with his food. "Um, Lori I think the biscuits are burning?" Hearing this caused Lori to almost choke as she stood up and rushed to the stove. While she was away Lincoln started to eat, however something started bugging him. He thought about his parents business trip, and the more he thought about it the more he felt something is wrong. But he doesn't know what it is. Lincoln felt the table shake a bit and noticed that Lori had sat down. In her hands were two of the biscuits that she cooked in the oven. Lori noticed that Lincoln was staring at one of her biscuits. So she held out her hand and gave it to him.

"Here, since you didn't get one earlier."

Lincoln took the biscuit that Lori handed him and said "Thanks." However, his mind went back to what he was thinking about before.

Lori smiled, but her smiled faded when she saw the long look on Lincoln's face. It's obvious that Lincoln was distraught about something. So she decided to ask Lincoln to find out what it is. "Hey Lincoln, is everything ok?" Lincoln was pulled from his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. It's nothing." Lori eyed Lincoln with a knowing look. This of course cause Lincoln to continued to poke at his remaining food. Sighing Lori started to speak. "Lincoln I know everything is not fine. Come on you can tell me. After all I am here to listen to you about anything."

Lincoln lifted his head and said "Anything?"

Lori nodded and repeated, "Anything."

Lincoln thought about it for a few second before sighing. "Ok, I'll tell you." With that Lori didn't answer or reply to his statement. Instead she sat there waiting for Lincoln to begin. "Lori have you ever had that feeling that something bad is going to happen soon, but you don't know what's going to happen or when it's going to happen?" Lori thought about Lincoln's question for a second. There was a time when she felt that something bad was going to happen when she first got her driving license. So for the first month and a half she made one of their parents accompany her when ever she took the van. "Yeah, I have had that feeling before. Why do you ask? Is it because that's what you feel about mom and dad going on this business trip?"

Lincoln looked at Lori in shocked. It was like she read his mind. Not only about the feeling but the cause of it. Nodding Lincoln replied to Lori. "That's…right on the spot Lori. But how did you know?"

Lori finished off her cup of coffee and put it off to the side before answering. "Because I have the similar feeling. It feels like something in my gut is telling me that, should mom and dad go on the trip it's going to be devastating for us."

"That's exactly how I feel Lori!" Lincoln exclaimed. "It's something that is hard to explain but I know how I feel about." Lincoln paused for a moment before looking back down towards his food. "So Lori, my next question is how do I stop this feeling?"

Lori studied Lincoln's eyes. She could see genuine fear and concern in his eyes. But she knows that there's a good chance that Lincoln may not like her answer. But knowing Lincoln, he will listen to what she has to say and decide for himself what is right. "Well Lincoln, to be honest sometimes we can't stop the feeling." Lincoln now has a look of confusion so she took that as a sign to continue. "You see when I was young I just turned five. And it was my first day in Kindergarten and I was scared. I remember telling mom that I don't want to go. That I felt like something bad will happen if I leave her side."

Lori smiled a bit from the memories that were going through her mind, before she continued. "However, mom took me inside and she stayed with me for my first day." Lincoln was surprised, cause he never heard this story before from Lori. Lori continued, "For several weeks she did that. She would stay with me in class. On my fifteenth day of school I still had the same feeling so I ask mom to stay, which she did. However she quietly slipped out when I wasn't looking and I didn't know until class was over. I looked for mom and couldn't find her. It wasn't until I went outside that I saw her standing by the van. But after that the feeling went away and I was able to go to school with no problem."

"Wow." Was all Lincoln could say.

"Then I had it when I got my driver's license. You know, the time I dragged mom and dad everywhere I went?" Lincoln laughed at that memory, cause it was something that he and the rest of his sisters would tease Lori about. Lori chuckled as well. "Eventually the feeling subsided and I was able to drive like I do now."

Lincoln felt much better as he listen to Lori speaking. The feeling in his gut eased up a bit to the point where is didn't bother him. But he could still feel it lingering there. "But Lori I can still feel it. I mean I feel better with us talking and all, but I want it to go away."

Lori meekly smiled and said "I know Lincoln, but most likely that the reason why you feel that way is because mom and dad aren't going to be here. Which is understandable, cause we have lived with them forever. And they have been with us forever too. It's only natural that you feel this way when family members split off. It's a change that no one like but must go through in life. And besides Lincoln, that feeling just means that you love mom and dad."

Lincoln smiled and got up from his seat and went over to Lori and hugged her. "Thanks Lori, I needed that." Lori looking down at her brother, just smiled and pat his head. "No problem Lincoln. Glad I could help." The two stayed like that for a few moments longer, before Lincoln pulled away. Lori then shifted her eyes toward the rest of the breakfast stuff on the counter and stove. "Well Lincoln we better go and get mom and dad and tell them that breakfast is ready."

Lincoln nodded and he and Lori left the kitchen.

Outside Lincoln was helping his father pack the trunk of the cab. He lifted a suitcase and placed it in the trunk. "Thanks for your help son." Lincoln closed the trunk of the cab before letting out a sigh of relief. "No problem dad."

"Well kids, we're off."

Standing outside of the house Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn were watching their parents get into the cab. Mrs. Loud had hugged everyone goodbye and is giving last minute instruction to Lori.

"Remember Lori, your father and I are going to be heading to California. Here's our hotel phone number. And determining on the weather conditions we should reach Hawaii in two days. And remember that our Flight number is A-26 of the U.S Airplane. And if you ever need anything remember to call at anytime."

"Mom."

"Oh and make sure your that your sisters and brother gets to school on time, Make sure that Lily is eating her veggies cause she like to throw them."

"Mom." Lori said grabbing her mother's hand. "we are going to be fine. Don't you worry. I can handle everything that life throws at me in terms of my siblings. As long as we are together we will be fine. Just go and support dad."

Mrs. Loud just sighs before giving Lori a smile. "Ok, I trust you." Giving Lori a kiss on the forehead, Mrs. Loud then started to head inside the cab. Mr. and Mrs. Loud both waved goodbye to their children who were standing outside. With their kids waving back they closed the door and the cab drove off, heading to the airport. Lincoln watched as the cab drove out of sight before heading inside with his sisters. Even though it is 6:30, Lincoln felt famished. So he headed inside to get read for school.

 _ **-Several days later-**_

Lincoln and Lori sat on the couch watching TV together. These past several days have been rough for everyone. Cause none of the Loud siblings were used to having their parents not being at home. And everyone is doing their best making sure that things aren't too rowdy. Though earlier after school a small fight broke out between Luna and Lynn, for each of the girls wanted Lori to take them somewhere. Luna wanted to get the new CD of Mick Swagger called "Sweet Rock Out." While Lynn needed Lori to drive her across town for a sport event. While no punches were exchanged, the words got heated and Lori have to separate the two and grounded them for several days.

Other than that, things have been realistically calm with little trouble. Since tomorrow is another school day, everyone is upstairs getting ready for bed. Since both Lincoln and Lori have been busy these several days, both promised their own selves to relax for a bit. Which is why Lori haven't really told Lincoln to leave. Plus she wanted to do something with Lincoln, since it's been several weeks since they've hung out with each other, (not including their small breakfast talk the morning of their parents departure.)

"So Lincoln, anything exciting happen this week?"

Lincoln took a deep breath before relaxing further onto the couch. Lori couldn't help but giggle a bit at Lincoln's response. Lincoln smiled as well before answering. "Well today in school Clyde and I were lab partners at school."

This caught Lori's attention, so she muted the news media to better listen to Lincoln. "Oh, let me guess," Lori said. "Did you and Clyde blew up the lab?" Lincoln just rolled his eyes at Lori's remark. "No, we did not blow up the lab. It was Augustus and Dallin who blew up the lab. And it was all because Clyde sneezed and started them."

Lori had a confused look on her face. For how could Clyde startle the two boys? After all lab was usually, at least to Lori's memories, kind of talkative. After all every one usually talked with one another. So unless it was dead silence and depending on the chemicals used, there really shouldn't be anything dangerous. "So what happen Lincoln?"

Lincoln sat up and started to explain his story to Lori. "Well it was super quiet in lab today cause the Professor wanted us to try and work in a quite environment. So no one was talking, when I got the urge to sneeze." Lincoln pause his story to make sure that Lori was following along. She nodded telling him to continue. "Clyde notice this and so he press his finger up against my nose. So I sigh in relief, and me and Clyde smile at each other for a job well done. Then a split second later, Clyde sneezed really loudly and it was followed by a slight _boom._ So Clyde and I looked towards our left and that's when we saw that Augustus and Dallin covered in some sort of pink goo. Everyone was laughing."

Lori laughed at Lincoln's story, cause it sounded something like a cartoon show would do for some cheep laughs. Of course real life has nothing to do with life in cartoons, so any time something like this happens, it's worthy to be told. Lincoln too laughed at his story as the memories of what happen were still fresh on his mind. As soon as Lori and Lincoln settled down from their laughter, a voice from up the stairs called to their attention.

" _Lori! Lily isn't feeling well, I think she has a stomach virus!_ "

Lori yelled back towards upstairs. "Alright Luan, I'll be right there!"

Lori turned her attention back towards Lincoln. She really enjoy spending time with Lincoln, for he has a knack at bringing smiles to both her and their sisters.

"Well Lincoln, I've got to go take care of Lily. So you just get yourself to bed. You have school tomorrow."

Lincoln nodded as he got up from off the couch. It was then that he noticed that the TV was still on. "Lori, do you want me to turn off the TV?" Lori turned her attention towards the TV. Right now the reporters were talking about some new science discovery, about how cigarettes might contain something about the cause of Climate Change. Seeing how it was about 9:58 and that their mother programed the TV to shut itself off at 10 every school night, Lori decided to leave it be.

"No that's ok, the TV will shut itself off at 10 like it does every school night."

" _Lori! Lily puked onto Lisa! Could you come up here quick_!?"

Lori just sighed as she started walking towards the stairs. "Coming!" Lincoln just laugh as he ran by Lori on the stairs. "Sucks to be you Lori. Now you have to take care of Lily all by yourself." Lori started to chase Lincoln up the stairs, threating that he shouldn't leave his room tonight.

Meanwhile the news broadcast has just stated it's breaking news. In red the words "U.S Airplane Flight A-26 has just disappeared over the pacific 1800 miles off the California Coast and 590 miles from the Hawaiian Coast." The TV screen turned black, just as Lincoln was coming down the stairs.

" _The towels are clean, Lincoln so just grab one and bring it up to me._ "

Lincoln just sighed as he walked pass the couch. " _Good the TV is off. Now to grab the towels."_ With that thought Lincoln went downstairs to the basement to grab Lori a clean towel.

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter. I'm really loving to write this story. I'm glad that people are loving it as much as I do. I know what you are all thinking. You guys are thinking "How could you just end it like that!?" and "Lincoln turn on the TV!" Well the answers to these questions is because I am evil. Sorry for the little time skip. But I really wanted to get to the ending of this chapter. So I apologize if this felt rushed, but it's necessary.**

 **Anyway, please tell me what you think about this chapter. I tried to focus more so on Lincoln for this chapter. I hope I did it well. I hope to see you all on my next chapter. Until next time.**

 **-Sergeant Daniel out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, welcome back to the third chapter of Change and Adapt. Sorry for the delay, but things kept interrupting me. Anyway, I hope you will find it enjoyable. And if there anything that I need to be fix please let me know, so I can fix it. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

 **Summary: With the disappearance of their parents, 18 year old Lori must take care of her siblings. However after a mental breakdown, Lincoln learns the truth and offers to help. Watch how their relationship changes and adapts as they work together to take care of their siblings.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Chapter 3**

It is now morning at the Loud House as everyone was getting ready for school. Lori got up a bit earlier than normal. The reason is that she had discovered that unless she gets up at 6 in the morning, then the kitchen would be destroyed. The smell of burning food would penetrate the air, a food fight would break out for apparently no reason and after her siblings were gone it was left to her to clean up. So to keep the chaos down Lori had to be the one to cook breakfast for everyone. Which lead to one problem for Lori.

"How much oatmeal do I need to cook?"

For the last several days it had disastrous mornings. The morning after their parents have left Lori woke up to chaos. Lola and Lana got up earlier that morning to make French Toast for breakfast. The end result was that the toast were burned to the point the smoke alarms were going off, and a small fire in the trash can caught the attention of Lily and she knocked it over. If it wasn't for the quick thinking of Lisa the house would have been caught on fire. The only real damage was towards the trash can itself. So Lori had to go to the grocery store to buy a new one, once her brother and sisters were off at school.

Then the next morning Lori's alarm clock was unplugged and her phone ran out of charge. So she woke up 20 minutes pass seven. When she went down stairs a food war was being fought in the kitchen. Apparently what happen (according to the reports by Lincoln, Lisa and Luna,) Luan was practicing a comedy routine. Once she mentioned something about medieval stocks, it was Lynn who threw a coconut cream pie that hit Luan in the face. Of course Luan grabbed a different pie from the fridge and threw it. Only she ended up hitting Lucy, and some of the pie also hit Lola. From there it was only a matter of time, before everyone started throwing what ever food that didn't come in a can, at each other.

It was only when Lori came down that the fighting stopped. So for punishment everyone was sent off to school in their messy clothes, and once they got home had to do some yard work. Making sure none of that happens until mom and dad gets back home, Lori made sure to have not one but two alarm clocks, and she made sure that Leni's phone alarm was set as well. Which Leni was all willing for her sister and roommate to do.

" _Morning, Lori what's for breakfast?"_

Lori turned around and saw Luna heading to the fridge. She then looked back towards the big pot of oatmeal she was currently stirring before answering. "Oatmeal."

Luna pulled out a carton of orange juice before heading to the cupboard. "'Oatmeal?' Didn't we have oatmeal three days ago?"

Lori nodded before starting to add in some brown sugar. "Yes, we did."

Luna then exclaimed, "Then why are we having oatmeal sis?" Luna then started to drink her cup of orange juice. Lori on the other hand just sighed heavily. "Because," she started. "There isn't anything else for me to cook for breakfast. Because of the little food fight incident from yesterday, I now have to go shopping today if I intend to have something for dinner tonight."

Luna was about to say something but another presence entering the kitchen caught her attention. It was Lisa who came into the kitchen and in her arms was Lily.

"Morning Lisa, morning Lily." Luna greeted them.

"It is a vigorous forenoon." Lisa replied.

Luna looked at Lisa with confusion before Lisa sighed. "I said 'Good morning."

"Loona." Lily greeted.

Luna went closer to Lily and made a funny face. "Hey, Wily Wibbly how you doing?"

Lily laughed as Luna grabbed her from Lisa's arms. Free from Lily Lisa just walked to the fridge and grabbed some apple juice. She then got Lily's sippy cup and filled it with the apple juice. She then walked over to Luna, who is currently putting Lily in her highchair. "Here you go Luna, juice made from Malus domestica." Luna just stared in confusion. Lisa just sighs and said "It's apple juice." Smiling, Luna grabbed the sippy cup. "Thanks Lisa. Lily just loves apple juice." Rolling her eyes Lisa just went and sat down at the table near the dinning room.

 _HONK!_

Hearing a horn go off, Luna and Lisa turned their heads to the sound. Lori flinched at the sound and glared at the newcomer but went back to the oatmeal that was almost done cooking.

" _Did anybody honked for a clown. Hahaha!"_

Luan walked into the kitchen dressed in her clown outfit. The make-up, the red nose, her squirting flower, the works. Luna and Lisa just groaned at the bad pun-based joke that their sister made. Followed behind Luan were Leni, Lana, Lola, Lynn and Lucy. Lincoln, on the other hand, was still absence. As he was still currently upstairs.

"Alright everyone," Lori started as she turned and looked around the kitchen. "Breakfast is done. It's oatmeal made from scratch, so if you don't like the flavor you can add other things to it if you want. However!" Lori brought up her finger, pointing at the ceiling. "This is your only warning. Anyone who dares throw food around will be severely punished. And I'll make sure that for the rest of the time that mom and dad are gone, I'll make your lives feel meaningless. Are we clear?"

Lori eyes sparked red with a menacing look. A look that said "I dare you to disobey" and it struck fear inside the hearts of her sisters. Who (out of instinct and sensing danger) were huddling close to each other in the kitchen, like wild animals on the safari, to keep each other close. So to appease quickly to Lori, everyone quickly and said in unison "Yes, Lori!" Satisfied with everything, Lori placed a small bowl of oatmeal in front of Lily. Once the bowl got in front of Lily, she then started to play with the oatmeal and used her hand to eat. Lori then started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going Lori?" Lynn asked.

Heading to the stairs Lori replied, "To see what is taking Lincoln so long. He has to eat before school. Otherwise he won't be able to focus when he's hungry." With that Lori ascended the stairs. Leaving everyone downstairs unsupervised, but fearful enough to keep everyone in line. So with Lori gone, everyone started to grab their breakfast before Lori comes back.

Lori on the other hand went to Lincoln's room to see what he is doing. Reaching his door, she started to knock on it and said, "Lincoln breakfast is ready. If you don't hurry up there's a good chance thatthere won't be any left _."_

" _Cause that's the one problem with having a big family."_ Lori said in her mind as she recalled the time that she was running late. Their mom were making pancakes for dinner and Lori got stuck in traffic. By the time she got home all of the pancakes were gone and there were no more batter mix left. And that wasn't the worst of it. The worst was the fact that she came home ten minutes late. So you either have to make sure to plan your days ahead of time, or you just have to hope that luck is with you.

After a few minutes Lincoln didn't answer his door. Lori then knocked louder on the door to get Lincoln's attention. "Lincoln, what are you up to?"

" _Hey Lori._ "

Lori turned around to see Lincoln standing there. Lincoln was confused as why Lori was standing in front to of his bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"Oh hey Lincoln, how's it going?" Lori asked with a wide grin. A moment of silence passed before Lori registered that Lincoln asked a question. So she cleared her throat and said "Right? Anyway, Lincoln it's time for breakfast. You better hurry up and get down stairs and eat. Otherwise, it'll be all gone and you'll go to school hungry."

Lincoln walked pass Lori and opened the door to his room. "I'll be down Lori, but I need to finish my school project first." Lori watched as Lincoln sat down at his desk. Sighing, she went inside his room and looked over his shoulders. "Need any help?"

Lincoln groan in frustration, "No, but I can't seem to find some way to put together this model ship. And if I don't have it completed today I'll flunk my history class." Lori stood by and monitored Lincoln. She immediately saw the problem with the model ship. Of course she could tell Lincoln the problem, but since he refused his help she started to leave the room. "Well, I have the answer to your problem, but since you refused my help, I guess I'll take my leave."

"WAIT!" Lincoln yelled as he dived from his chair. Clutching his sister's legs, Lincoln was laying prostrate on the floor. "Lori, please help me with my school project? I'm sorry I turned down your help. Please will you help me?"

Lori put a finger to her chin to "think" about it. "Hmm, I don't know Lincoln? It doesn't seem like you need my help." Lincoln, after hearing this, started to plead more. "Please Lori, I'll do anything that you want me to do! I'll do the laundry, or I'll clean the kitchen. Anything!"

Smiling evilly to herself Lori agreed. "Alright Lincoln, I'll help you. But you have to promise that you'll do something for me. I won't tell you it right now, but when I do I expect that you'll do it. No questions asked. Got it?"

Lincoln nodded, "I promise." Lincoln let go of Lori's legs as she turned around. "Ok twerp," Lori said. "First thing is for us to sit down. This will take a while." Getting off the floor, Lincoln ran to Lisa and Lily's room to grab a chair. Then Lincoln brought the chair back to his room. Seeing that Lori already sat down in his chair, Lincoln decided it was best if he sat down in the new chair that he just brought. After sitting down, Lori handed him the two pieces that he was having trouble with. "All you need to do Lincoln," Lori said as she sat in her chair instructing him. "is to turn the piece in your left hand upside down. Then you need to connect the two piece together, then you need to turn the piece in your right hand towards the desk."

Lincoln followed Lori's direction with no difficulty. The two piece fits like a glove on a hand. This made Lincoln astonished. "Whoa! How did you know that Lori? I spent the last two days trying to figure it out." Lori just smiled as she was leaning on the desk with her elbow. "It's nothing special Lincoln. Lori said. "Besides you aren't the only one that knows about models. I had to do several models like that when I was in school." Lincoln just smiled, "Thanks Lori. Now, I need to use this piece in my hand," Lincoln pointed to the piece. "with this one piece on the right, correct?" Lincoln was now pointing at a different part of the model ship.

Lori nodded her head and said, "Correct. Now after you connect that piece, you'll need to put these two with those." With that Lori and Lincoln started to build the model ship. It took five minutes for them to complete the ship. And once it was done, Lincoln and Lori headed back down the stairs.

"Thanks again Lori for your help. Now I'll be able to get an A for sure." Lori kindly brushed Lincoln's gratefulness to the side. "It's not a problem Lincoln, but next time if you need help come to me. I'll be able to help you."

"What about Lisa?" Lincoln asked.

Lori just sighed and replied, "Only go to Lisa if you need help in building a life-size model rocket. And besides Lincoln, doing things yourself is one of the only ways in life to succeed in life."

Lincoln just smiled as he and Lori entered the kitchen. They were shocked to see that the kitchen table has now become a battlefield of Oatmeal War. Of course it wasn't a big surprise to either of them. So Lori blew on the whistle that she kept in her pocket.

 _TWEET!_

The noise in the kitchen halted and Lori yelled, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! I WANT YOU ALL TO GO UPSTAIRS AND GET CLEANED UP RIGHT NOW!"

The rest of the Loud siblings dashed away at the speed of light. Lori just sighs in frustration and thought to herself, " _I hope mom and dad come home soon. If this keeps up soon there won't be a house to come back to._ " Lincoln looked around the kitchen and noticed an untouched apple. Seeing as he is hungry, Lincoln decided to eat it. Then he walked to the door. "I'll be standing by the door Lori, until it's time to go."

Lori looked at the kitchen and groaned to herself. Now she had to do more cleaning today.

" _Could this day get any worst?_ "

After everyone got cleaned up they all started to grab their school supplies and flew out the door. Lori stood on the porch, with Lily in her arms, watching as her siblings climbed into the van with Leni as the driver. Once everyone was in the van, the door closed and slowly, Leni pulled out of the driveway. Waving goodbye to everyone, Lori waited for everyone to be out of the line of sight, before heading back inside the house. Today is the day that she is going to get some stuff done. But first she has to clean up the kitchen. Luckily the fight only touched the table and the stove. "I'm just glad that it wasn't a big fight. Isn't that right Lily?"

Lily just giggles as Lori put her down on to the ground. "Alright Lily, let's clean up the mess that _you_ made first." With that both Lori and Lily got to work to clean up the oatmeal in the kitchen.

* * *

At 11 o Clock Lori got Lily dressed after her bath. Then Lori got ready to leave for the grocery store. Putting Lily in her high chair and she started making a list of what was needed. Looking through all of the cupboards, the pantry and the fridge. Lori wrote down what they have and what they use have that are gone. Every few minutes Lily would make some short of noise with the blocks that she have. Lori would look over to her every few minutes to see if she was alright, then she would go back to check on what they have.

 _BING! BONG!_

Hearing the doorbell going off, Lori put down the note pad that was in her hand. She then went to Lily and told her "I'll be right back Lily, be good." Lily just laughed before knocking down the few blocks that were stacked on top of each other. Seeing that Lily will be fine, Lori went to go answer the door.

 _BING! BONG!_

"Hello?"

Answering the door, Lori stood face to face with two guys in suits.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am but is this the Loud residence?"

"Yes, it is." Lori answered. "May I ask what this is about?"

The two men looked at each other before one of them took something out of his jacket. "Ma'am we are with the IAIB, International Aviation Investigation Bureau. I'm Agent Dowell and this is Agent Cole."

Lori looked at the man's badge. She was confused as to why these guys were here. "I've never heard of you guys before."

Agent Cole cleared his throat and spoke. "That's because we are new. We were recently formed by the UN two years ago. We are still working out our agency."

Lori, not wanting to be rude, said "Listen, I don't want to be rude or anything but do you guys need something?"

Agent Dowell took a beep breath and said, "Miss. Loud, do you know a Lynn Loud Sr. and a Rita Loud?"

Lori shook her head and answered, "Yes, those two are my parents. Can I ask you what this is about?"

The two men looked at each other before the second one came up closer. He looked at Lori who had a look of confusion on her face. He sigh before slowly answering. "Miss. Loud I'm afraid to tell you this but U.S Airplane Flight A-26, the same flight your parents were on… disappeared over the Pacific Ocean 590 miles off the Coast of Hawaii."

It didn't take long for Lori to process the information. Heaviness weighed itself onto Lori as she slowly fell to her knees leaning against the doorframe. Agent Cole quickly caught her and helped slow her decent. Tears started to flow from Lori's eyes as she looked up at the two agents. "Please, tell me that this is all a mistake. This is a mistake right? My parents are fine. T-they d…didn't _disappear from the face of the earth_ _._ " Lori whispered the last part of the sentence to more or less her self. All Lori wants is that these two agents would give up the ruse and tell her that this was all fake. That her parents were alive and they forgot to call. But Agent Cole and Agent Dowell heard her words. Agent Dowell leaned down to eye level with Lori and put a hand on her shoulder. Locking eye's with Lori, Agent Dowell said, "I wish we _were_ making a mistake. But unfortunately we're not making this up."

The dam behind Lori eyes broke and tears floated down Lori's cheeks as she leaned forward and started to bawl. The two agents couldn't do anything nor could they say anything. As they watched this young woman in front of them cry out in agony.

A noise coming from the kitchen caused the Agents to look away from Lori. Lori on the other hand lifted up her head and quickly got up. Not saying anything, Lori walked into the kitchen seeing Lily throwing the rest of her blocks onto the floor. Once Lily saw Lori she threw her hands in the air and started laughing. "Lowi!" Taking Lily out of her highchair, Lori placed her in her arms. With the tears continuing to flow, Lori brought Lily into a hug.

" _Ahem_."

Turning around Lori saw the two Agents standing in the entrance to the kitchen. "Sorry to bother you some more ma'am but we have some more things that we need to talk to you about."

Lori sniffed but nodded as she lead the two agents to the couch. "You guys can sit down here." Agent Dowell sat down and said "Thank you." While Agent Cole continued to stand, and instead was looking over the family photos. Lori is of course a bit confused, after all what more could be talked about that wasn't said?

* * *

In front of Lori sat a social worker a Miss. Trudy was currently looking at some files in her hands. "Miss. Loud just to clarify, you have ten other siblings correct?" Lori nodded before answering, "Yes, that is correct." She was currently sitting on the couch with Lily on her lap. After getting home grocery shopping, and immediately after putting them away, the doorbell rang. Lori was taken by surprise that a social worker was on the porch. For it's been less than two hours since Agents Cole and Dowell left.

Miss. Trudy wrote down something before looking up at Lori. "So, tell me Miss. Loud do you have any living relatives that could take care of your siblings?" Lori thought for a moment. For as far as she knew both mom and dad had no other siblings. And only Pop-pop is the only grandparent alive. "As far as I know we only have Pop-pop. Our mother's father." Hearing this, Miss Trudy went back towards her notes and folder. Lori in the meantime is very nervous and concern. After all she knows about Foster Care and the state system. It doesn't help to her nerves with a fussy two year old on her lap.

"Miss. Loud," Miss. Trudy took off her reading glasses and looked back at Lori. "You know that my job involves making sure that your siblings are taken care of. You understand that?"

Lori nodded her head as Miss. Trudy continued. "Good. Now Miss. Loud I'm afraid there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. I'm afraid that your siblings must go into foster care."

Hearing what Miss. Trudy said left Lori speechless. Hearing the words "foster care" caused her heat to beat faster and louder in her chest. These two words caused Lori so much more pain than the disappearance of her parents. For if she were to be separated from her siblings who know what would happen. Not only that but they would be separated to different parts of the states. With possibly the exception of the twins, it's almost impossible to tell who will end up leaving whom. This is something that Lori wanted, no, that she needed to prevent. For if her siblings were to find out their parents death only to be separated right then and there…the damage would be devastating. Who knows but God knows how everyone would behave in the system. So Lori stood up and pleaded.

"No, Miss Trudy. Please? Please anything but that? Don't put them in foster care!"

" _Miss. Loud…_ " Miss. Trudy said softly not knowing what to say. Lori on the other hand didn't hear her. So placing Lily down on the couch, Lori, with tears in her eyes, then got on her knees and begged.

"Please? Let me take care of my siblings. They won't be able to handle being put in foster care. This house is their home. Please, I'm 18 years of age. I know! I'll go get a job and raise my siblings myself. Just don't take them away, please?"

Miss. Trudy watched and listen to Lori's plea. Flabbergasted she was left with no thoughts to say. After all if wasn't often that she watch someone get on their knees to beg.. "I…uh…" Seeing into her teary eyes, Miss. Trudy could see the serenity and love that Lori has for her siblings. Sighing, Miss. Trudy put on her glasses before opening her folder once more. For several minutes neither Lori nor Miss. Trudy spoke. If it wasn't for Lily throwing her plastic cup around, there wouldn't be any noise. Eventually, Miss. Trudy closed the folder and took off her glasses. Then she sat there collecting her thoughts, all the while Lori was trying to keep her emotions in check. Miss. Trudy looked at Lori, opened her mouth and spoke.

"Ok. Miss. Loud I got a proposition for you."

Lori listened intensely to what Miss. Trudy is going to say, while sitting back on the couch.

Sighing, Miss. Trudy continued on. "Now I'm not promising anything but I'm going to give you some leeway. However whatever you do with this is up to you and your best judgement. Ok?"

Lori nodded and replied, "Yes, ma'am." Miss. Trudy nodded in acknowledgement and said, "Alright, now Miss. Loud. I am going to give you a month to be able to find some form of income. If you can prove that you can provide for your family, then I won't have your siblings put into foster care."

It felt like a heavy burden was lifted off of Lori. But it seems like as soon as one burden get removed, another even heavier burden gets replaced. Lori, however has no time to think about this right at the moment. Lori looked at Miss. Trudy and said "Miss. Trudy I'll do it. I'll get a job that will take care of my family." Seeing Lori's will, cause Miss. Trudy to smile. "If that's the case then here." She pulled out some papers and handed them over to Lori. "I need you to fill out those forms."

Lori looked back at Miss. Trudy and said with confusion as she grabbed the papers, "What are these?"

"They are forms that will hold you to a contract. It states that you are under obligation to find a job. It also states that should you fail your duties as Guardian, your siblings will be removed from the home and put into foster care."

Lori studied the forms for a bit, wondering if she even have the abilities to even take care of her siblings. Looking up from the papers, Lori eyes fell on the family portrait. Everyone looked so happy as they stood by their parents for the photo. Knowing that while their parents are no longer here, Lori took a deep breath and signed the forms.

" _It's to keep the family together._ "

With that, Lori handed the signed papers back over to Miss. Trudy. Miss. Trudy grabbed the forms and looked them over. Seeing Lori's signature on the papers, Miss. Trudy put them in her bag. Standing up Miss. Trudy said. "Well Miss. Loud, everything is in order." Lori stood up, picking up Lily in her arms, and followed Miss. Trudy to the door. Opening the door for her Lori watched as she walked out the door before stopping in the doorway.

" _Miss. Loud,"_

Lori answered with a "Yes," turning her attention fully on what Miss. Trudy is going to say.

Clearing her throat Miss. Trudy spoke. "Remember that you have one month to find a suitable paying job. Now, I'm going to send one of my agents out here to your house about twice a week. Just to monitor the situation of your family." Miss. Trudy then handed Lori a business card, which she accepted. "If you have any questions you can either call me or ask the agent. I wish you a good day Miss. Loud." With that Miss. Trudy started to walk away.

Lori sighed heavily, with the weight of her burdens on her shoulders. As she watched Miss. Trudy walk away, it caused Lori to suddenly feel alone. As she was about to close the door she was called by Miss. Trudy.

" _Miss. Loud one more thing!"_

Lori looked towards Miss. Trudy standing by her car. "Miss. Loud given your family situation I advise you that you break the news of your parents…untimely death to your siblings as soon as possible. Cause in my experience the longer you take, the more damaging the situation would be. Have a nice day." With that Miss. Trudy got into her car and drove away.

Lori watched her drive away from sight. Once she was out of sight, Lori closed the door. Seeing Lily asleep in her arms, Lori went upstairs and put her in her bed. Once Lily was tucked in bed, Lori closed the door. Instead of heading downstairs Lori instead went into her bedroom. Quietly, she closed the door only to lean up against it. Memories of the day flooded her mind. Waking up and cooking breakfast for her siblings, learning the disappearance of her parents. And to top it all off, learning that she has exactly one month to find a stable paying job, otherwise her siblings will be put in foster care. Sliding towards the ground, tears started to freely flow from her eyes.

"Why God? Why?"

Sobbing, Lori went into a fetal position and cried.

 **A/N: And done. Boy, that took me a bit to write. Mostly because there were a few days where I didn't get any typing done. But as long as I upload it doesn't matter. Anyway Just some information. 1. The IAIB or International Aviation Investigation Bureau is something I just made up. I tried to find out exactly what agency really investigates plane crashes over the Ocean. The only thing I could think that fits is the CIA or FBI, but I didn't want to use them unless I had to. So I made up my own agency. 2. I will try to update regularly if I can. But just remember that I go through periods of writing inspiration and writers block. Writers Block happens more often then I want. And of course I tend to write one story thinking that I'll complete it, only to think of another story and focus on that. So yeah.**

 **The good news is that this is the story that I'm going to focus on the most. So, anyway I hope to see you all in my next chapter.**

 **-Sergeant Daniel out.**


End file.
